


Choćbyś mnie przeklął w rozpaczy

by DaryavonDayern



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, kłótnia, ostatecznie miłość i tak wszystko wybacza, pijackie wyznania, rozstania i powroty
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaryavonDayern/pseuds/DaryavonDayern
Summary: "To nie tak, że wcześniej się nie kłócili. No, dobra. Wcześniej kłócili się tak naprawdę tylko raz, wtedy w Barcelonie [...] Choć nie, też nie do końca... Yuuri był opanowany. Przygotował sobie plan na tamtą noc i choć gwałtowna reakcja Wiktora go zaskoczyła, nie wyszedł ze swojej roli. Wtedy to raczej Rosjanin kłócił się do niego.Teraz jednak spór był bez wątpienia dwustronny. Długi, wyczerpujący i zakończony trzaśnięciem drzwiami. "Czyli o tym jak ciężko tym dwóm egoistom żyć ze sobą, ale bez siebie nie są zdolni żyć w ogóle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Akcja dzieje się w okresie miesiąca? dwóch, trzech? po zakończeniu anime.

_"Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy_ __  
_Smutek zamieni Ci w śmiech._ __  
_Miłość tak pięknie tłumaczy:_ __  
_Zdradę i kłamstwo i grzech._ __  
_Choćbyś ją przeklął w rozpaczy,_ __  
_Że jest okrutna i zła,_ __  
_Miłość Ci wszystko wybaczy_ _  
_ _Bo miłość, mój miły, to ja."_

_\- Julian Tuwin_

 

Noc była cicha i spokojna. Ale z drugiej strony nawet w Petersburgu po północy w środku tygodnia ruch uliczny nie należał do najintensywniejszych. Yuuri wyrwał się z nerwowego snu na jawie, gdy półleżąca pozycja, w jakiej zastygł na kanapie, stała się zbyt niewygodna. Logicznie rzecz biorąc, powinien wstać, jakkolwiek się ogarnąć i położyć jak normalny człowiek w sypialni. Och, pieprzyć logikę. Myśl o spaniu w łóżku, ich wspólnym łóżku, odrzucała go tej nocy. Niezdecydowany co ze sobą począć, obrócił się tyłem do okien i zagłębił w gonitwę myśli, jaka nie pozwała mu normalnie zasnąć.

Wiktor wciąż nie wrócił. Po tym jak wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami kilka godzin temu, słuch po nim zaginął. Pewnie poszedł się uchlać, w końcu w Hasetsu też tak robił, gdy coś go trapiło, albo przeciwnie, gdy miał szczególnie dobry humor. Potem wracał chwiejnym krokiem, jak koń pociągowy pamiętający na oślep drogę. Tylko następnego ranka wyglądał jak siedem skacowanych nieszczęść, gniewnie burcząc na domowników śmiących bezczelnie podśmiewać się z jego stanu.

Tym razem sytuacja prezentowała się poważniej, bo i powód do picia był inny. To nie tak, że wcześniej się nie kłócili. No, dobra. Wcześniej kłócili się tak naprawdę tylko raz, wtedy w Barcelonie. Wszelkie spory w Japonii nie trwały dłużej niż kilka godzin, czasem dzień, i po demonstracyjnym strajku milczenia z obu stron, kończyły się raczej naturalnie. Dopiero w Barcelonie po raz pierwszy podnieśli na siebie głos i nie mogli dojść do porozumienia. Choć nie, też nie do końca... Yuuri był opanowany. Przygotował sobie plan na tamtą noc i choć gwałtowna reakcja Wiktora go zaskoczyła, nie wyszedł ze swojej roli. Wtedy to raczej Rosjanin kłócił się do niego.

Teraz jednak spór był bez wątpienia dwustronny. Długi, wyczerpujący i zakończony trzaśnięciem drzwiami.

Ze smutkiem uświadomił sobie, że punktem zapalnym było coś, co przez zeszłe tygodnie dawało mu tyle radości. Seks. Czynność, do której potrzebowano dwóch chętnych osób. Ostatnie dni przyniosły przypadkowo dużo stresu i nerwów, a umysły łyżwiarzy nawet po zejściu z tafli nie do końca zapominały o niepowodzeniach w treningach. Dzisiaj nie mieli zbyt dobrych humorów już od rana. Nikiforow nie dosłyszał budzika i obaj zaspali, skoki jak zaklęte nie chciały wychodzić żadnemu z nich, a w dodatku nawet pogoda nie sprzyjała, przynosząc petersburżanom nieprzyjemny, mokry śnieg. Wiktor chciał poprawić sobie nastrój wspólnymi pieszczotami, Yuuri uważał, że w takim stanie i tak nic przyjemnego z tego nie wyniknie. I w tym cały był ambaras. W trakcie wynikłej dyskusji, ich głosy coraz bardziej się podnosiły, emocje dyktowały dobór słów, a temat skręcał w rejony normalnie unikane. Ale po przekroczeniu pewnej granicy, nie ma odwrotu. Wszystkie drobinki, małe urazy, nieprzychylne przemyślenia, zbierane dzień po dniu i w sprzyjających warunkach łatwe do ignorowania, skrzętnie wykorzystały okazję, by czmychnąć na wolność. Nie ważne, że raniły tę drugą osobę. Puszki Pandory nie dało się tak łatwo zamknąć.

Szczegóły zlewały się w jeden niewyraźny obraz, z którego wyłaniały się pojedyncze zdania dialogu. Japończyk sam już nie wiedział, czy większy uścisk w sercu czuł, przypominając sobie własne słowa, czy te usłyszane od Nikiforowa. Cóż, Yuuri na pewno nie był oszczędny w oskarżeniach. O egoizm, brak empatii, niezrozumienie, zbytnią dumę, ba, nawet słabej pamięci Rosjanina się oberwało, bo ile można przypominać o umówionych spotkaniach, drobnych obietnicach... Ale praktycznie to samo usłyszał względem siebie. Egoizm, brak empatii, niezrozumienie, zbytnia duma... Pięknie się dobrali!

To jednak nie stanowiło problemu. To były rzeczy, które łatwo można było wybaczyć i następnego dnia śmiać się z tego, jak swój ciągnie do swego. Tyle, że na tym się nie skończyło.

Gdzieś u sedna kłótni leżał zarzut Wiktora, że Yuuri go zaniedbuje. W pewnym momencie w powietrzu zawisło oskarżenie o to, że Nikiforow tyle dla niego poświęcał, czasu, wysiłków, pieniędzy, a Katsukiemu wciąż coś nie wystarcza, wciąż wyolbrzymia wszystkie problemy. Cały czas _przesadza_. Wtedy Yuuri nie wytrzymał. Nie pamiętał dokładnych słów, jakie wtedy z siebie wyrzucił, ale odnosiły się do niemożności zrozumienia przez Nikiforowa istoty jego problemów psychicznych, do lekceważenia lęków i braku kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Zarzucił mu, że nie chce przyjąć do wiadomości, że jego wyobrażenia o nim mijały się z tym, jaki był naprawdę. Że on, Yuuri Katsuki, nie przypominał żadnego idealnego erosa, w którym ten zauroczył w trakcie bankietu, że ciężko się z nim współżyło i potrzebował więcej uwagi, troski, czasu niż inni. Jeśli Wiktor chciał kogoś bezproblemowego, kto będzie mu dziękował za każdy głask po główce, to niech kupi sobie drugiego rasowego pudla. Albo pójdzie do tych tłumów fanów, który wciąż go obłapują, na świecie istniało bowiem tysiące mniej kłopotliwych i bardziej napalonych partnerów życiowych niż on. A gdy po przejrzeniu na oczy, zrozumie, że nie podoła życiu z kimś wiecznie niewdzięcznym, problematycznym i _przesadzającym_ , że nie zniesie tej odpowiedzialności, powinien skończyć zabawę w zbawcę świata teraz. Bo jeśli chce się jego kosztem dowartościować, to niech lepiej znajdzie sobie jakąś damę w opałach, zostawiając go w spokoju.

„Czyli mówisz, mam sobie iść?” odpowiedział wtedy Wiktor, wciąż wściekle robiący kółka po salonie, okazjonalnie kopiąc przy tym meble. „Jak w Barcelonie? Naprawdę tak mało ci na mnie zależy?”

„Po prostu nie ma po co ciągnąć na siłę coś, co od początku nie miało sensu.” Zaskakująco spokojnie odpowiedział Katsuki.

Po tym Wiktor już nic nie dodał, tylko wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Yuuri potrzebował dłuższą chwilę, by się uspokoić. Nie pomogła herbata, nie pomogło roztrzaskanie filiżanki po niej o ścianę, zimny prysznic i nakrzyczenie na Makkachina plątającego mu się pod nogami. Spokój nadszedł dopiero, gdy zaczął opisywać wszystko Phichitowi. Taj na pewno spał, ale Katsukiemu nie przeszkadzało to zostawić w okienku komunikatora wielkiego elaboratu z relacją kłótni. W trakcie pisania Yuuri pomału się wyciszył, a jego emocje zrobiły obrót o 180 stopni. Wściekłość na Wiktora zamieniła się w nienawiść do samego siebie.

Zaledwie godzinę po wyjściu Nikiforowa był już na etapie obarczenia swojej osoby całą winą za zajście. Przebiegał przez rozmowę raz po razie, dostrzegając w każdym zdaniu własne błędy i niesprawiedliwość.

Po dwóch godzinach był pewny, że dzisiaj osobiście i nieodwołalnie zasabotował własny związek.

Po trzech uświadomił sobie, że cały „związek”, cała miłość, którą żył od tylu tygodni, miesięcy, była tylko pobożnym życzeniem i tak naprawdę Wiktor nie odwzajemniał uczuć, jakie do niego żywił w tym samym stopniu, co on, a może i wcale. Obaj żyli iluzją, co tu dużo mówić. Tylko że, o ile Japończyk gotów był zaakceptować Nikiforowa w każdej postaci, on, Yuuri Katsuki, nie był osobą, z którą ktoś o zdrowych zmysłach chciałby spędzić życie.

Makkachin lekko pochrapywał na swoim legowisku. Światło księżyca zbliżającego się do pełni wlewało się do pomieszczenia przez niezasłonięte okna. W jego blasku obrączka na palcu Yuuriego błyszczała szczególnie intensywnie, doprowadzając go prawie do szaleństwa. Mimo to, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, Katsukiego zaczynał coraz bardziej wypełniać zaskakujący spokój, jaki doświadczyć może osoba, która tak obsesyjnie uczepiła się myśli o przegranej, że wita porażkę jak starego znajomego. Właściwie odczuwał nawet ulgę. Wreszcie nie musiał obawiać się chwili, gdy straci Wiktora, czegoś czego spodziewał się i bał już od dawna, właściwie od początku tego wszystkiego. Cóż, mógł zakończyć tę bajkę już w czasie Finału w Barcelonie. Wtedy przynajmniej miałby to pod kontrolą i zostałyby im przede wszystkim dobre wspomnienia. Ale przeciągnęli strunę i koniec pozostawi niezbywalny gorzki posmak. Czy te parę tygodni więcej było naprawdę tego warte...?

Och, wiedział, że było. Dostał o tyle więcej niż chciał. To, że chodzący ideał, bóg łyżwiarstwa, poświęcił mu blisko rok swojego życia, ich wspólne treningi, rozmowy, czas spędzony tylko we dwoje... Wieczorny spacer z Makkachinem nad Małą Newą, gdzie karmili łabędzie najdroższymi eklerkami w Petersburgu... Poranek, gdy Wiktor obudził go słodkimi pocałunkami, przeciągając moment, kiedy będzie musiał się przyznać, że przy próbie zrobienia jajecznicy, znowu spalił patelnię... Noc po pierwszym seksie, gdy uczucie dyskomfortu i szalejące z radości serce nie pozwalały mu zasnąć... Och, przecież to tak dużo... Warte kolejnych lat samotności...

Dźwięk otwieranych drzwi prawie doprowadził go do zawału. Widok Wiktora stojącego w wejściu sprawił, że zapomniał jak się oddycha.

Powiedzieć, że Rosjanin wyglądał źle, było jak powiedzieć nic. Niezapięty, umorusany czymś płaszcz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby właściciel po drodze zaliczył wszystkie okoliczne rowy. Część włosów sterczała we wszystkich kierunkach, a część przykleiła się do spoconej czaszki. Policzki miał niezdrowo zarumienione, a oczy rozbiegane i zamglone. Przyniesiony przez niego smród wódki połączonej z obleśną stęchlizną szemranych knajp w jednej chwili rozniósł się po całym mieszkaniu.

Yuuri nie spodziewał się zobaczyć jeszcze tej nocy Nikiforowa. Wyczuł, że ten pójdzie zapić gniew, ale podejrzewał, że albo spędzi czas do poranku w jakimś barze, albo przenocuje u przyjaciół... Nie, stop, Wiktor nie posiadał przyjaciół... Ale miał tu w Petersburgu Jakowa, znajomych z lodowiska, rodzinę bliższą i dalszą, menedżera choćby. Cholera, to jego miasto rodzinne, mógłby przynajmniej znaleźć sobie jakąś ławkę w parku! Mróz przecież i tak nie imał się Rosjan.

Ale ten musiał akurat wrócić do swojego mieszkania. Pewnie to ta pamięć mięśni mogąca zatargać nawet najbardziej pijanego właściciela, jak najlepszy GPS, z powrotem do domu.

\- Yuuri - oznajmił Wiktor, wciąż stojąc w drzwiach. Kontynuacja nie następowała. Mężczyzna po prostu tkwił w wejściu z nieprzytomnym wzrokiem, jakby się zaciął. Dopiero, gdy Japończyk zdenerwowany brakiem reakcji chciał się podnieść, coś w Nikiforowie się odblokowało i ruszył przed siebie.

Postąpił kilka kroków i padł na kolana przed Yuurim, wbijając palce w jego uda i przyciskając głowę do podbrzusza Japończyka.

Zdezorientowany Katsuki nie wiedział, co począć z rękami. W końcu położył jedną z dłoni na włosach Rosjanina. Ten zaczął coś bełkotać po rosyjsku.

\- Wiktor, nic nie rozumiem – wyrzucił z siebie Japończyk.

\- Kocham cię, chcę cię, wybacz mi... - rozległ się niewyraźny angielski. - To nie ważne, że to nie ma sensu, nie zostawiaj mnie, _stammi vicino_ , nie mogę bez ciebie żyć, kocham cię jak pojebany, boże, Yuuri, wybacz mi, bez ciebie już nie wytrzymam, nie odrzucaj mnie, boję się...

Mamrotliwe jęki połączone z płaczem nie kończyły się. Wiktor brzmiał jak popsuta pozytywka, mogąca mówić jedynie o miłości i marności samego siebie, coraz silnej wbijając paznokcie w nogi Japończyka

Yuuri miał wrażenie, jakby przeniósł się do kina i oglądał całą scenę z boku. Zamiast ulgi, nie poczuł nic, za to jego myśli stały się zaskakująco klarowne.

Spojrzał na łkającego mężczyznę, jakby ujrzał go po raz pierwszy w życiu, jakby nie przeżył tych wszystkich lat na ubóstwianiu wyobrażenia o ideale łyżwiarza, któremu przyprawił twarz Nikiforowa. Marmurowy posąg stanowiący tak długo obiekt jego kultu runął nieodwracalnie z piedestału, a z resztek wyłonił się... Wiktor. Cały mistycyzm gdzieś wyparował, a godność musiał sprzedać za kolejną z licznie wypitych wódek. Tym razem w jego płaczu nie było nic pięknego, skomlenie, jakie z siebie wydawał, wręcz odpychało.

\- Co z tego, że ty mnie nie kochasz - sapał Rosjanin. - Nie odrzucaj mnie, mi to obojętne, starczy mi tyle, nędzne ochłapy, kurwa, kocham cię, nie odrzucaj mnie, nie wiem jak się przegrywa, powiedz, co mam zrobić, błagam...

\- Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że cię nie kocham? - cicho spytał Yuuri.

\- Bo przecież ci nie zależy tak jak mi... Umiesz sobie wyobrazić życie beze mnie, a ja nie... Nie zależy ci... - chlipał dalej, a Katsuki nie przerywał zdziwiony tym, co słyszał. - Tak jak w Barcelonie! Mi się świat załamał, gdy mnie rzuciłeś, a ty taki spokojny... Taki pogodzony... I zamiast jakoś zareagować na moje cierpienie, pokazać, że dla ciebie to tak samo ciężkie jak dla mnie, co zrobiłeś? Odsunąłeś mi jebaną grzywkę, żeby się lepiej przypatrzeć! Gdy ja poczułem się, jakby mi serce wyrwano!

\- To dlaczego... - Yuuri ledwie mógł wydobyć z siebie głos, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, co naprawdę odczuł Wiktor tamtej nocy. - To dlaczego, jeśli tak bardzo cię wtedy zraniłem, wciąż chcesz to ciągnąć?

\- Bo nie mogę się pogodzić z myślą, że cię stracę! Nie mogę! Nie jestem w stanie bez ciebie żyć!

Yuuri spojrzał na klęczącego przed nim mężczyznę i uświadomił sobie w pełni, że to on sam doprowadził Wiktora Nikiforowa do takiego stanu. Nie wiedząc jak, naprawdę uwiódł najbardziej rozchwytywanego kawalera świata, idola i obiekt westchnięć tylu tysięcy ludzi. Sprawił, że ten ideał nie mógł wyobrazić sobie życia bez niego, że oddał mu w wieczną dzierżawę serce, duszę, nawet ciało. Mógł zrobić z nim co zechciał, ranić i niszczyć do woli, mając pewność, że ten Rosjanin za każdym razem mu wybaczy, za każdym razem do niego wróci.

Nikiforow wymamrotał coś po rosyjsku, na co Yuuri delikatnie się uśmiechnął, choć nie zrozumiał ani słowa. Cierpliwie pomógł mu zdjąć płaszcz i buty, zaprowadził do sypialni i położył w łóżku, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak nie zdoła go teraz doprowadzić do porządku, pościel można wymienić, a pokój wywietrzyć rano. Rosjanin nie puszczał go ani przez chwilę, kurczowo zaciskając palce na przegubie ukochanego i nie puszczając nawet, gdy wkrótce zasnął.

Yuuri położył się obok i miarowym ruchem głaskał wszczepioną w niego kupę nieszczęścia, które mimo stanu, w jakim się znajdowało, idealnie dopasowało się do jego sylwetki, jakby zostali stworzeni jako jedna istota i tylko przypadkiem ktoś rozdzielił ich na dwa ciała.

Jutro oleją poranny trening. Jak rzadko kiedy, to on wstanie pierwszy, wyjdzie na poranny spacer z Makkachinem i po drodze kupi w ich ulubionej piekarni gotowe kanapki na śniadanie oraz kefir. Po drodze zadzwoni do spanikowanego Phichita, który widząc ścianę tekstu na komunikatorze urywającą się w najbardziej chaotycznym miejscu, będzie domagać się zrozumiałej relacji z nocnych wydarzeń. Znowu w domu, spróbuje pomocować się z rosyjskim samowarem i zaoferuje skacowanemu nieżyjątku, jakim będzie jutro rano Wiktor,herbatę z konfiturą, choć ten zadowoli się samym kefirem. Nikiforow nie będzie pamiętać zdarzeń z nocy i gdy już umyje się i wypachni, na nowo zacznie go przepraszać, głosem nie mniej pozbawionym emocji niż teraz, ale bardziej ważąc słowa, bardziej zachowując pozory opanowania. On zacznie zaprzeczać i brać winę na siebie i tak pokłócą się znowu, ale tym razem nie podnosząc głosu i starając się udowodnić drugiemu, jak wiele szczęścia mu przyniósł. Nie dojdą do konsensusu, a bezsensowna wymiana zdań przemieni się w końcu w pocałunki, wiele pocałunków w bliskim uścisku, z którego żaden z nich nie zechce się uwolnić, aż telefon od wkurzonego Jakowa zmusi ich do wyjścia z domu i wrócenia do życia, które będzie się toczyć dalej, a oni wraz z nim, zbyt beznadziejnie w sobie zakochani, by nie wracać do siebie za każdym kolejnym razem.

 

_~Darya_

_Strzelce Opolskie, marzec 2017._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Przypisy~
> 
> Ojejku. No to była miła odmiana po tych wszystkich fluffach i scenkach rodzajowych, które ostatnio masowo z siebie wypluwam.
> 
> Za powstanie tego tekstu winę ponosi an_nox. W czasie jednej z naszych wielogodzinnych analiz Viktuuri rzuciłam, jako ilustracje tezy o tym, jak bardzo tragicznie i nieodwracalnie Wiktor zapatrzony jest w Yuuriego, „a wyobraź sobie, jak Witja wraca po kłótni do Yuuriego kompletnie pijany, pada przed nim na kolana i błaga o wybaczenie, w taki sposób, że aż Yuuriemu wydaje się to odpychające i uświadamia sobie, że to on sam, doprowadził boga łyżwiarstwa do czegoś takiego”. I Nox zaproponowała nam fik-offa z rozwinięciem tej scenki, i well... Tak powstało to tutaj (swoją wersję Nox publikować nie chcę, niestety). Dziękuję jej także za betę, sugestie i silnego zainspirowania kilku zdań (nah, i tak twoim pisaninom nie dorównuję do pięt, sempaj ;--;).
> 
> Tak nawiasem, moim ulubionym wykonaniem "Miłość ci wszystko wybaczy" jest te Meli Koteluk
> 
> Jeśli wam się podobał (lub nie), to z wielką, wielką chęcią przyjmę nawet krótkie komentarze. Myślicie, że powinnam pisać częściej poważniejsze teksty? Może też w dłuższym formacie? Posłucham sugestii :)


End file.
